For several years, this project has been concerned with constructing, developing and testing a group of interrelated mathematical models, relevant to experimental neurophysiology and neuroanatomy. Together these models provide a theory that can account for various sequences of events in the soma and dendritic branches of a single neuron, and for field potentials generated by certain cortical populations of neurons. Computational experiments performed with these models provide theoretical predictions that have been compared with experimental results obtained by colleagues with motoneurons of cat spinal cord, and with the mitral cell and granule cell populations of rabbit olfactory bulb. Resulting interpretations contribute to understanding of dendritic synaptic input and of dendro-dendritic synaptic interactions. These results have appeared in the Biophysical Journal and in the Journal of Neurophysiology. A comprehensive chapter, entitled "Core conductor theory and cable properties of neurons" (in The Handbook of Physiology: The Nervous System, Vol. I, Cellular Biology of Neurons, American Physiological Society 1977) summarizes some of these results.